Chapter 26 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Escape in the Dark
Short Summary Long Summary After falling to her knees, Soifon asks how Cobra’s still alive, and he reveals that when he sensed her poison, he went into Poison Dragon Slayer mode. When she still inquires, Cobra states that Dragon Slayers are immune to their elements, and asks if she is, since his poison is rapidly spreading through her body. In response, Soifon stabs herself with Suzumebachi, negating the poison, much to Cobra’s surprise. When he points out she’s still bleeding out, Soifon cockily states she won’t lose to a “glorified garter snake”. Understandably angry, Cobra launches a Poison Dragon Flight. Kankurō has hidden amongst the trees to avoid Driscoll’s rampage, following the destruction of his Salamander, hoping that the other allies have also taken cover. Giddy at the prospect of a test run, he unseals the Mother and Father puppets from Chiyo, asking her to watch over him. In frustration, Driscoll screams for Kankurō to show himself, uselessly throwing a Heilig Pfeil. When he hears a drawn blade, he barely blocks the attack from the Father, causing him to wonder where “Kabuki-Boy” is, thinking puppets can’t be too far from the wielder. When sensing something else, Driscoll knocks the Father away and uses Blut Vene to block the Mother’s kunai. As Driscoll continues his attempts to destroy the puppets, Kankurō notes the tough defense, pondering how to get past it. Coming up with a risky plan, he pulls the Mother back to him, revealing his position. Driscoll notes this and calls Kankurō an idiot, pursuing the puppet. Driscoll eventually spots Kankurō, cackling madly and creating a Heilig Pfeil to deliver the final blow, calling him dumb in the process. Kankurō asks who the real idiot is, using the Father to successfully stab Driscoll in the back. He then introduces the two puppets, explaining how they always work in tandem. Driscoll scoffs at the mere flesh wound, but pales when Kankurō asks about his resistance to poison. Kankurō states only he has the antidote, and when Driscoll threatens to take it, reveals that his coat is full of different, coded vials. When Driscoll thinks he’ll just drink them all, Kankurō states that will just OD him, telling him to return to his base if he wants to be cured. Angered, Driscoll promises vengeance before using Hirenkyaku to return to Nirvana. Soifon dodges Cobra’s attack, surprising him. She then uses a Hadō #2, Netsu to cauterize the wound, with Cobra laughing at her for being a “crazy bitch”. When Soifon yells it’ll take more to get her, Cobra laughs, hearing the determination of her soul. When Soifon promises to make him scream, Cobra asks how with a nullified Shikai. Soifon’s Spiritual Pressure rises, revealing the Infinite Shunkō, the Stealth Force’s ultimate technique. After revealing the mechanics of her power, Cobra yells for Asuma to back him up, causing the ninja to disengage from the grunts. Cobra yells that the two cannot fail, since Driscoll and Monet have. Asuma apologizes to Soifon, who impassively tells him to fight. They leap for her, with Asuma sending a Flying Swallow, and Soifon responds by punching his Trench Knives to stop him. He compliments her strength, with her brushing off the flattery. Asuma retreats, with Cobra giving a Poison Dragon ROAR, which Soifon kicks to disperse, shocking the Wizard. When she claims to be stronger than both men, Cobra screams in rage, starting a volley of poison-enhanced punches, but he notices they keep getting dispersed on contact with the Shunkō. As Cobra begins to realize he’s outmatched, angrily shoving the thought aside, Asuma sends a Fire Style: Burning Ash, nearly engulfing both of the other combatants. Cobra rages at Asuma, who says he shouldn’t have been in the way. Soifon realizes that he used Konton’s indoctrination to try and include Cobra in his attack, and so does Cobra. He then thinks about how Konton’s technique is a mix of hypnosis and indoctrination, basically becoming a devil on the shoulder that compels the victim to attack any Alliance soldier. Cobra then thinks of how Konton will close the loophole that Asuma exploited, despairing that no one can break Konton’s control. Soifon tells the men to come back to the fight, and goes on the offensive, striking Cobra in the face. Angry and hurt, Cobra panics that he can’t hear her. When Asuma attempts a Flying Swallow, Soifon knocks him off balance with a roundhouse kick. Cobra charges with a Poison Dragon Claw, which Soifon ducks under, and counters with a punch to both of the men. Soifon follows up with a side kick to Asuma’s ribs, sending him flying. Cobra then uses the Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Snake, and slams the jaws together on Soifon. When the attack is dispersed, Cobra reacts with fear, thinking no one can just shrug off his strongest spell. Paralyzed with fear, Cobra is struck by a final punch to his chest. With the fight over, Soifon lets the Infinite Shunkō dissipate, and while she wants to end Cobra and rescue Asuma, the Nirvana intel takes priority. When Soifon starts to walk away, Cobra yells in anguish for her not to walk, promising to kill her. At that point, a spine-chilling voice tells Cobra to stop, adding that he is embarrassing himself, catching Soifon completely by surprise. Sweating in fear, Cobra notices Orochimaru, with the Sannin promising to avenge the “pathetic” Cobra. The Wizard says he thought Orochimaru’s army already left, and Orochimaru confirms that while that was the case, he heard the sounds of battle and decided to check it out. Soifon notes Orochimaru’s monstrous presence, wondering who he is. Orochimaru then orders Asuma to take Cobra back, silencing the protesting Wizard with a stern order to return. When the two take their leave, the remainder of Soifon’s subdivision makes its presence known, angrily recognizing the Leaf’s greatest traitor. Kankurō and Kazushi inform Soifon of Orochimaru and his monstrous reputation, with the former angrily shouting that he killed his father. Orochimaru recognizes Kankurō as Rasa’s son, taunting him about his final words. Kazushi restrains Kankurō reminding him he can’t face a Sannin, earning a chuckle from Orochimaru. When Soifon asks, Kazushi reveals his bugs have finished their task, and everyone’s ready to retreat. Being familiar with split second decisions, and knowing Orochimaru won’t make it easy, she orders the others to retreat without her. Despite Kankurō’s repeated protests, she repeats the order and Kazushi convinces Kankurō to respect and honor her wishes. When Kankurō tells her to be careful, Soifon promises she will, but adding she probably won’t catch up. When they leave, Orochimaru tries to stop them with Striking Shadow Snakes, but they’re kicked away by Soifon. After Soifon firmly takes her stance, Orochimaru mocks her with saying her courage is misplaced, telling her to prepare to die. She decides she won’t fight aggressively, just giving the others time. Orochimaru initiates with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, then follows up by barfing up his Kusanagi Blade, which easily breaks through Soifon’s Spiritual Pressure to stab her hand. When she wonders how, Orochimaru explains the Kusanagi can cut anything, making her think about Kenpachi’s reaction to such a blade. She decides to use Suzumebachi to poison her opponent, and is able to kick away his blade, leaving an Hōmonka in his chest. He leaps back and responds by barfing up his Ten Thousand Snakes Wave, horrifying Soifon. She blasts the snake tsunami with an Uzuken. Orochimaru then uses Lightning Style: Lightning Snake Jutsu, which explodes when hitting Soifon’s Shunkō, catching Kankurō’s attention, who bemoans being unable to help. Soifon takes Orochimaru by surprise by dashing out of the smoke, successfully stabbing him at the Hōmonka again, confident this will end him. Unfortunately, Orochimaru regurgitates a fully healed Orochimaru, shocking the hardened Soul Reaper. He leaps back and sends Fire Style: Hundred Snakes Flame, successfully breaching her defense, causing her to scream in pain. As Soifon wonders what happened, Orochimaru notes that she uses her Spiritual Pressure like wind, and wind is weak against fire in his world, adding that this now holds true in the other worlds. Orochimaru then follows up with Kakuzu’s Fire Style: Searing Migraine, forcing a fearful Soifon to dodge. Realizing she only has one shot, she yells, “Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben”. Realizing what Soifon intends to do, Orochimaru begins a Summoning Jutsu, knowing hiding will do no good. She fires, creating a massive explosion, and sending her reeling back, with her Subdivision and Kimimaro noticing the boom. Thinking he’s gone, Soifon struggles to stand, deciding to retreat into the shadows and rest. Unfortunately, Orochimaru pops up behind her and stabs her. When she asks, Orochimaru reveals he used a Summoning Jutsu: Rashōmon to take the blast and provide cover to go underground. He mocks her for challenging him, hoping he could’ve taken more data from her. Soifon’s hearing goes, and after she wonders about her end, apologizes to Yoruichi, and blacks out. Appearing Characters Cobra Soifon Kankurō Driscoll Berci Asuma Sarutobi Orochimaru Kimimaro Kaguya Abilities Magic * Poison Dragon Slayer ** Poison Dragon Slayer mode ** Poison Dragon Flight ** Poison Dragon Roar ** Poison Dragon Claw ** Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Snake Jutsu * Fire Style: Burning Ash * Fire Style: Hundred Snakes Flame * Fire Style: Searing Migraine * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Lightning Style: Lightning Snake Jutsu * Striking Shadow Snakes * Ten Thousand Snakes Wave * Summoning Jutsu ** Rashōmon Puppets * Mother * Father Zanpakuto * Suzumebachi ** Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip) Kido * Hadō #2, Netsu (熱, Heat) Quincy Powers * Heilig Pfeil * Blut Vene * Hirenkyaku Weapons * Trench Knives * Kusanagi Blade Techniques * Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash War Cry) ** Infinite Shunkō * Flying Swallow * Uzuken Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 25 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battle in the Dark Next Chapter: Chapter 27 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Coalition Days 1 Category:Battle in the Dark Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign